


what you want

by heimdallwatches



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Hot, I think?, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Steamy, not totally nsfw i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimdallwatches/pseuds/heimdallwatches
Summary: Usual reminder that this fic wasn't beta'd.Been playing book 2 of Wayhaven Chronicles non-stop and just wanted to wrtire something super self-indulgent
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	what you want

**Author's Note:**

> Usual reminder that this fic wasn't beta'd.  
> Been playing book 2 of Wayhaven Chronicles non-stop and just wanted to wrtire something super self-indulgent

It's hard to think when Ava's lips are so warm against hers. The vampire kisses Emília in a way that makes her whole body erupt into flames, while still managing to be soft and even delicate. It's a mixture that leaves the detective reduced to a breathless mess, her hands clinging to Ava's shoulders as if this is the only thing that can keep her steady. It probably is, anyway. Emília isn't exactly in a state to argue. 

Ava drags her tongue over Emília's bottom lip and the detective opens her mouth almost on instinct, the kiss instantly deepening while their tongues dance around each other, eager, demanding. There's a small moan on the detective's throat as Ava places one of her hands on the small of her back and pulls her further into her lap, the brunette's legs sifting so she can properly straddle the vampire. A hand pulls her hair softly and prompts her to break the kiss with a gasp and tilt her head backwards, fully exposing her neck. 

Shivers run down Emília's spine, anticipation and need making her bite her lips - but the open-mouthed, greedy kiss she was expecting doesn't come. Instead, she feels Ava's hot breathing caressing her skin, her lips achingly close to the crook of her neck but not touching it, her fingers running soft circles on her back. There's a second or two where Emília can hear a groan rumbling on Ava's chest and she wonders just why the hell she's not doing anything, until the blonde finally runs her tongue along her neck, throat, ears, leaving a hot trail of kisses that set Emília's core on fire. 

The detective moans when their lips meet again with a kiss that is as desperate as it is sensual, but it's also so agonizingly _slow_ that several of her brain functions shut down entirely as she tries not to melt into it. It gets even harder to form coherent thoughts when Ava presses their chests together, her hand coming to rest on Emília's thigh while the other holds her waist in a firm grip, so close, so thight, making her heart beat so fast she's afraid it'll jump off her chest. The only thing Emília can do is wrap her arms around the vampires's neck and let herself be kissed.

It's not just lust. It's so, so much more. 

And it's not the first time Emília realises that. 

She sighs against Ava's lips, her hips rolling without her consent and tearing a low moan from the vampire. The kiss is broken but their mouths remain close, their breathing ragged and frantic as well as their heartbeats - even if Emília can't hear Ava's. After a second or two, the hand that was on Emília's back slides to her cheek and stays there, a thumb brushing softly on her lower lip. 

The detective opens her eyes, dizzy and just slighty flustered. only to be met with the full force of Ava's hooded gaze. It's almost too much. Her heart hammers in her chest and, despite the growing ache between her legs, Emília just can't stop looking at those eyes. Specially when some part of her mind that is still responsive registers that she's never, ever, been looked at like that before. 

_Holy fuck._

"Ava— _ah!_ "

She lets out a surprised yelp as Ava suddenly grips her tighter and makes her lay down on the sofa they were sitting, on a blur of movement so fast she actually has to blink away the vertigo. The vampire climbs on top of her and sits on her legs, leaning forward so their faces stay close. She gently wipes a lock of black hair away from the detective's forehead and traces her fingers down on her cheek, on the contour of her jaw and neck, until she reaches her collarbone. It's barely the ghost of a touch, but it still sends fireworks down Emília's spine. A light kiss placed just below her jaw almost makes her collapse entirely. 

If that wasn't enough, the detective's whole body trembles as Ava moves her hips, a needy groan escaping her lips as the vampire starts to unbuttom her shirt. Emília closes her eyes when her hands instinctively grab the sides of Ava's thighs, locking them closely, looking desperately for any kind of friction that doesn't come. 

"Tell me what you want," Ava whispers, her lips so close to the brunette's ears, her breathing hot against her skin. 

There's a barely concealed whimper on Emília's voice when she attempts to put on an unnafected mask - _attempts_ being the key-word there. Right now her brain's already been completely turned to mush.

"You know damn well what I want!" she manages to answer, but her voice comes out shaky and weak and she hates how it makes the vampire smirk. 

Emília hears a faint chuckle. Ava opens one more button on her shirt, the tips of her fingers teasing the skin beneath them, her hips moving ever so slightly. 

"I need to hear the words, Emília." 

Then she opens another button. And another. And another. Until she reaches the hem of the detective's pants, her hand so, so close to where Emília needs it—

"I— _ah shit_ , I want _you_..." 


End file.
